Das Ferienprojekt
by Remi-chan
Summary: Harry und Seamus müssen über die Ferien zu Blaise und Draco um jeweils zu zweit ein Projekt zu starten, doch die Tierchen um die sie sich kümmern müssen stellen einiges mit ihren ´Herrchen´ an


Blaise wartete am Bahnhof in seinem Ort. Neben ihm stand Draco. Die beide warteten auf ihre Projektpartner. Endlich fuhr der Zug ein. Aus stiegen zwei Jungen, mit großen Koffern. Die beiden kamen direkt auf Blaise und Draco zu. "Auf die Idee zu zaubern kommt ihr wohl nicht, was?" fragte Blaise. "Es geht doch auch so und außerdem wussten wir ja auch nicht, ob es hier Muggel gibt!" antwortete Harry. "Pah Muggel, hier gibt es keine Muggel und auch keine Schlammblüter" sagte Draco. "Ihr habt genug geredet, gehen wir endlich!" Blaise nahm seinen Zauberstab und verkleinerte die Koffer von Harry und Seamus. "Äh danke" Die vier gingen zum Ausgang, wo schon eine Kutsche stand. "Nur eine Kutsche? Wohnt ihr zusammen?" fragte Harry. "Nein, wir sind Nachbarn!" antwortete Blaise.Sie setzen sich in die Kutsche. "Eine Frage hätte ich noch, warum müssen wir das Projekt bei uns machen?" fragte Blaise. "Meine Eltern wollten nicht, das ein Slytherin zu uns kommt!" sagte Seamus.Blaise sah Harry fragend an. "Meine Verwandten wollen nichts mit Zauberei zu tun haben!" erklärte er. "Achso und nur, das das klar ist, wir verbringen nur so wenig Zeit wie möglich miteinander, verstanden?" Seamus und Harry nickten. "Haben die das uns schon geschickt?" fragte Harry.Blaise und Draco schüttelten die Köpfe. "Nein, das machen die erst, wenn beide Partner da sind" sagte Draco. ´Warum die auf einmal so nett sind?´ Als sie ankamen, stiegen die vier aus. "Also in dem Haus recht wohnt Draco und in dem anderen ich und jetzt komm Potter!" sagte Blaise und zog Harry hinterher. Draco und Seamus gingen in das Haus rechts. "Also, rechts geht es ins Wohnzimmer, links in die Küche und neben der Küche ist der Essensraum. Wenn du die Treppe hochgehst, siehst du links eine Tür, da ist dein Zimmer. Wenn du was brauchst, ich bin im meinem Zimmer, also ganz unten!" sagte Blaise und verschwand nach unten. Harry nahm sein Gepäck, das wieder vergrößert wurde und ging die Treppen hoch. Dann ging er in das Zimmer links rein. In dem Zimmer war ein großes Himmelbett, das in grüner, silberner und schwarzer Farbe war. Gegenüber stand ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und einer Kerze drauf. Die Kerze und das Tischtuch waren beide grün. Es gab auch noch einen großen Eichenschrank im Zimmer. In dem Zimmer gab es vier Fenster. Zwei waren seitlich vom Bett und die anderen waren neben gegenüber von der Tür. Man konnte von den Bettfenster Malfoy Manor sehen und von den anderen einen großen See. An der Wand war eine andere Tür. Harry öffnete sie und betrat ein Badezimmer. Es gab eine ein wenig große Badewanne, eine Dusche, einen Schrank, ein Waschbecken mit Spiegel und noch einen großen Spiegel an der Wand. Harry seufzte, hier war es doch besser als bei den Dursleys, auch wenn er hier mit einem Slytherin war und als Nachbar noch einen hatte. Er ging wieder zurück und legte sich in das Bett rein. Harry gähnte. Das Bett war bequem und er hatte heute nicht viel geschlafen, was machte es also aus, wenn er ein paar Minuten vor sich hindöste? Er schloss die Augen, doch kurze Zeit später war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Als er wieder aufwachte, dämmerte es bereits. Er richtete sich auf und sah sich verschlafen um. Auf dem Tisch stand etwas zu Essen und was zu Trinken. Ein Zettel war auch dabei. Harry stand auf und nahm den Zettel hin die Hand. Darauf stand: Potter, die Sachen was wir für das Projekt brauchen sind angekommen, komm und 19.00Uhr in mein Zimmer! Harry setzte sich hin und begann erstmal zu Essen. Heute würden sie also schon damit anfangen, aber je schneller sie anfingen, desto schneller würden sie ja auch fertig sein. Harry schaute auf die Uhr. Es war schon 18.15Uhr.Er beeilte sich mit Essen, suchte dann neue Klamotten raus und ging in das Bad. Es reichte ja noch für eine kurze Dusche. Als er frisch geduscht und mit den neuen Klamotten raus kam, war das Essen schon verschwunden. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Noch 10Minuten, also konnte er ja schon runter. Als Harry vor Blaise Zimmer stand, überlegt er, ob er jetzt schon reinkonnte, es konnte ja sein, das er noch nicht da war, oder das er ihn noch nicht sehen wollte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Der Slytherin wollte ihn ja wahrscheinlich nie sehen. Er hob seine Hand und klopfte zögernd an. Von drinnen kam ein gezischtes Ja. Harry öffnete die Türe und trat ein. "Ach du bists nur." murmelte Blaise und versuchte weiter, ein Buch aufzumachen. "Was machst du da?" fragte Harry. Er sah schon witzig aus, wie Blaise das Buch in der Hand hielt, seinen Zauberstab in die Hose gestopft hatte und mit einer Schere versuchte das Buch zu öffnen. "Das siehst du doch, ich versuch dieses verdammte Buch zu öffnen, es klappt nicht mit Zauberei, also versuch ich es nun mal so!" erklärte Blaise. Harry nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand. "Vielleicht ist es ja wieder so ein Buch wie das von Pflege magischer Geschöpfe im dritten Jahr!" Er strich leicht über das Buch. Kurze Zeit später, öffnete sich das Buch von selbst. "Na super" knurrte Blaise. Harry legte das Buch ab und ging zu einem Paket. "Das ist alles dafür, oder?" fragte er. Blaise nickte. "Aber ich weiß nicht, was bei uns schlüpfen wird, auf dem Zettel hier stehen zwar alle mögliche Farben, doch rot und silber ist nicht dabei. Wahrscheinlich ist es entweder rot oder silber, da hat sich bestimmt nur jemand einen Scherz erlaubt." sagte Blaise. "Was wären denn rot und silber?" fragte Harry. Blaise nahm den Zettel. "Rot wäre ein Drachen und Silber wäre ein Einhorn, doch ich glaub nicht, das die uns ein Einhorn schicken, weil wir ja zwei Jungs sind und Einhörner ja nur Mädchen mögen." erklärte Blaise. "Aber einen Drachen?" "Das war sicher die Idee von diesem Riesenbaby" Harry wollte zwar etwas sagen, sah aber ein, das Blaise ja irgendwie recht hatte. Nur Hagrid kam auf die Idee, den Schülern Drachen zu geben. Er packte hingegen weitere Sachen aus dem Paket. Den Brutbehälter stellte er auf Blaise Schreibtisch, legte das Ei hinein und drückte auf Ein. In dem Paket waren noch ein Buch, ein Halsband mit Leine, Ein paar Zettel, die sie ausfüllen mussten und zwei kleine schwarze Bücher, die sich auf nicht öffnen ließen. Blaise nahm eins, hob es hoch und schaute es prüfend an. Plötzlich machte es klick und eine leise Stimme sagt: "Blaise Zabini erkannt" Blaise hätte vor Schreck fast das Buch fallen lassen, aber es konnte sich noch beherrschen. Blaise konnte jetzt das Buch öffnen. Drinnen, waren auf der einen Seite lauter frei Plätze für Nummern, eine jedoch war schon angegeben und auf der anderen Seite war ein kleiner Bildschirm und drunter Zahlen und Ziffern. "Sieht aus wie ein Handy" meinte Harry. Blaise sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ein was?" fragte er. "Ach nichts, nur was von Muggeln" antwortete Harry. "Dann musst du wohl die Nummer hier sein" vermutete Blaise. "Vermutlich ist das Ding dafür, damit wir uns immer erreichen, auf das ich gern verzichten würde" Harry erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern nahm sich den Blätterstapel, eine Feder und las die Fragen. "Wann wurde das Projekt gestartet?" Harry schrieb in Schönschrift 25.Juli hin. "Welche Farbe hat das Ei? -rot-silbern. "Wann ist etwas darauf geschlüpft?" Harry legte das Blatt zurück. Mehr konnte er ja nicht ausfüllen. "Also heißt es warten, ich kann dir ja mit dem Ding hier Bescheid geben, wann was geschlüpft ist, außer du willst es nehmen" sagte Blaise. "Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich es gerne nehmen" sagte Harry. Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann nimm du es und nimm auch gleich die Zettel mit, falls du gleich zur Geburt was ausfüllen musst." sagte er und ging ins Bad. Harry nahm sein schwarzes Buch, den Brutkasten und die Zettel und ging wieder in sein Zimmer. Da er ja bestimmt geweckt wurde, wenn das Tier schlüpfen würde, legte er alles auf den Tisch, zog seinen Schlafanzug an und legte sich ins Bett. In den nächsten drei Tagen passierte nichts, Blaise ging Harry aus dem Weg und Harry machte seine Hausaufgaben oder traf sich mit Seamus. Als Harry gerade in seinem Zimmer lag und versuchte einzuschlafen, hörte er ein krachen. Er setzte sich auf und seine Augen glitten automatisch hinüber zu dem Ei. Es waren schon ein paar Risse zu erkennen. Harry stieg schnell aus dem Bett und ging runter zu Blaise. Er klopfte an und machte ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten auf. Blaise saß auf seinem Schreibttischstuhl und schaute ihn verwirrt an. Ihm Zimmer war auch Draco, der ihn gelangweilt anschaute. "Das Ei schlüpft" meinte Harry und rannte wieder die Treppe hoch, gefolgt von Blaise. Draco ging ihnen langsam hinterher. Als sie oben ankamen, war schon ein großer Riss zu erkennen. "Was ist das denn für eine Farbe?" fragte Draco. "Warum, was für eine habt ihr?" fragte Blaise zurück. "Ein braunes" antwortete Draco. "Und ist es schon geschlüpft?" erkundigte sich Harry. "Nein" Sie wurden von ihrem Gespräch abgelenkt, als das Ei ganz zersplitterte. "Wow, Dumbledore muss das Ei ja ganz schon verkleinert haben!" meinte Blaise. Vor ihnen stand ein kleines weißes Kätzchen, das die drei mit Wolkengraue Augen anblickte. Es was fast ganz weiß, nur es hatte an den Augen schwarze Flecke. "Eine Katze? Wir sollen uns um eine Katze kümmern?" "Vielleicht hat sie ja irgendwelche magischen Fähigkeiten?" "An eurer Stelle würde ich mal auf die Papiere schauen, es könnte ja sein, das ihr was ausfüllen müsst!" meinte Draco. Blaise schnappte sie die Zettel und las sie durch. Harry gab ihm eine Feder. Blaise setzte sich an Harrys Tisch und begann zu schreiben. "Was ist geschlüpft? -Ein katzenartiges Wesen", "Wann ist es geschlüpft -Am 28.Juli", "Gewicht -" Blaise setzte es kurz auf eine Waage und schrieb dann die Zahl hin. "Aussehen -schneeweiß, an den Augen schwarze Flecke, wolkengraue Augen" Den Rest mussten sie noch abwarten. "Am besten du behälst das Vieh erstmal und wir sehen morgen weiter" meinte Blaise und stand auf. "Ist gut, Nacht" meinte Harry, als Blaise und Draco aus seinem Zimmer verschwanden. Harry nahm das Katzenwesen und trug es zum Bett, wo er sich selber hinlegte. "Na dann, gute Nacht" meinte er noch, bevor er eingeschlafen war. 


End file.
